


[podfic] the slow death of Steve Rogers [at the hands of the stupid, sexy, considerate stripper] - TEASER

by thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Soundcloud, Stripper AU, podfic teaser, sfx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: In which Steve Rogers is promised a night of highly-skilled dance performance, and gets exactly that...just not in the way he expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] the slow death of Steve Rogers [at the hands of the stupid, sexy, considerate stripper] - TEASER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the slow death of Steve Rogers [at the hands of the stupid, sexy, considerate stripper]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790150) by [MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky). 



> Hey all- I've never posted a teaser here before, but it's been months since I've been on sm, and I wanted to let you know about this new project that I'm really excited about. It's funny, hot, and sweet, but most of all- full of kindness, warmth, and hope- all things we need more of this year. Maddie was kind enough to allow me to record her lovely fic, and I can't wait to finish! If you haven't read it yet, stop reading this and go read that IMMEDIATELY.
> 
> alex <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/50515257752/in/dateposted-public/)

[thatsmysecret](https://soundcloud.com/user-698197735) · [[podfic] The Slow Death of Steve Rogers by madeleine_ward & thatsmysecret - TEASER](https://soundcloud.com/user-698197735/slowdeathteaser)


End file.
